


Fury's Cat

by dragonwarrior1523



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: At least I think it's amusing, Cats, Gen, Humor, idk where this is in the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwarrior1523/pseuds/dragonwarrior1523
Summary: One day, Fury receives a mysterious package. What could it be?





	Fury's Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I finally saw Spiderman: Far From Home with my friends yesterday, and seeing Nick Fury reminded me of the apparent real reason behind why he wears an eye-patch. I was bored, and I got sudden inspiration for this short, dumb one-shot. Yeah, I'm probably not as funny as I think I am. I also have no idea where this could be set in the MCU, so whenever you want is fine. Anyways, I welcome any constructive criticism for this silly story. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the MCU, Marvel Comics, or any associated characters and companies. Just a fan of the stories.
> 
> Cross-posted on ffnet under the same username.

“Package for you, sir,” an agent tells Fury as he steps into SHIELD Headquarters one morning, a strange look on her face, “Screened and in your office.”

Fury’s blank expression masks his confusion. He wasn’t expecting anything. He gives the agent a sharp nod and strides through the building to his office.

When he enters his office, he freezes. Fury is not a man who is easily surprised. He is a spy, after all. It’s his job to know everything about everyone that can potentially help future missions.

But this has caught him off guard. Sitting in the middle of his desk, in a pile of shredded paper, licking its paw contentedly, is a cat.

A quick glance at the ground reveals that the cat had been the package delivered to his office, the remains of its perforated box lying in tatters.  
He stares at the ginger cat, who finally deigns to look up from its task and stare right back at him with intelligent, piercing green eyes.

Warily, Fury steps forward to pick up the box and inspect the label. Inside the box is a slip of paper that has somehow survived the cat’s shredding frenzy. He lifts the paper out of the box and unfolds it.

_ To Fury: Goose misses you, and I’m sure you miss him, too, so here’s a cat to keep you company in the meantime. Don’t worry, he’s just a normal cat, not a Flerken. -CD _

After one more incredulous look at the note, Fury glances at the cat once more. Setting the note aside, he approaches the cat who immediately lunges at him, claws outstretched. Fury easily dodges the blow.

Suddenly, Fury grins, wide and terrifying, and laughs.

The unfortunate new agent that passes by his office at that exact moment is traumatized for life.


End file.
